powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Jungle Fury Bat Ranger
"With the spirit of the bat~Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!" The '''Bat Ranger' transforms from the Bat Animal Spirit. It can be summoned being used by Master Swoop as a secondary body, or by being summoned by Blue Ranger into battle.'' The Bat Ranger is one of the Spirit Rangers created by the Phantom Beasts using Master Swoop's power. He appears in Jungle Master Mode and uses the Jungle Fan. In his first appearance he battles the Jungle Fury Rangers. In his first appearance he battles the Jungle Fury Rangers with the other Spirit Rangers under the control of the Phantom Beasts. Later on RJ figures out how to jam the frequencies that connect the Masters to the Spirit Rangers and is able to dissipate the spirits. Later RJ modifies the claw cannon to hold the spirits of the Elephant, Bat and Shark Animal Spirits and uses it to cancel out the spirit of the Shark Spirit Ranger, which traps Master Finn inside one of the Crystal Eyes. Flit salvages the eye after a Phantom Beast attempts to throw it in the sea and brings it to RJ. Soon after, all the masters are rescued and the Spirit Rangers they control fight alongside the Jungle Fury Rangers. The masters then let the rangers take control of the Spirit Rangers, which they summon into battle in pinch situations. His Bat fighting style is more evident than when the Blue Ranger uses it. In addition to using the Jungle Fan, it is evident that the Bat Ranger uses gliding and flight techniques to evade or rush to his opponent. His finishing move is identical to the Jungle Pride Megazord with Bat Power in that he performs slicing motions in an X-like pattern mid-flight. Zords The Bat Spirit Ranger does not use a Zord but actually morphs from the Zum Animal Spirit. Arsenal *Jungle Fan Controversy BandaiToys R Us" released several Bat Ranger figures in the [[Jungle Fury] toyline meant to serve as pilot to the Roar Max Zords. It then became quite a controversial debate whether or not they would appear in the show. The comic that goes with the figures states that the Masters were Rangers 20 years ago and are now inhabiting beast bodies. In the comic they are now training the Jungle Fury Rangers in place of their masters in the show, though in appearance they resemble the Kensei from Juken Sentai Gekiranger, the source material of Jungle Fury.http://www.junglefury.net/gallery/displayimage.php?album=453&pos=2 The Jungle Fury comic at JungleFury.net When the Shark, Elephant and Bat Zords appeared in Power Rangers Jungle Fury without Rangers piloting them, it became apparent that there would indeed be no Rangers outside of those seen in Gekiranger, the show's Japanese counterpart. However, months later Terebi Kun, a Japanese magazine published photos in two consecutive issues with all three rangers in Jungle Master Mode outfits. Soon, summaries that support the photos appeared, beginning with that for Fear and the Phantoms. Notes and references Trivia *The Spirit Bat Ranger is not only first ever Power Ranger based on a Bat but also the first ever Blind Power Ranger. *The Spirit Bat Ranger is the only Spirit Ranger to have its own Children's Halloween costume. It is a Disney Store Exclusive. Category: Spirit Rangers